


Unfaithful

by guesswho025



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, i didn't mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswho025/pseuds/guesswho025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repetition of selfish acts lead Lucy and Natsu down a very sad and lonely path. Once realizations are made, will they be able to fix it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

~FT~

Everything had gotten so messed up. It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. He was not supposed to be in a lone apartment by himself wondering how in the hell things had gotten so messed up. He was supposed to be enjoying the married life, maybe a kid or two by now, with the woman he loved at his side. But that was nowhere near the case at hand.

The pink-hair man anxiously ran his hands through his spikey locks as he tried to plea with someone, anyone, to tell him what to do.

It had all started on the faithful night when his best friend told him that she loved him. At first, he had blamed the alcohol for making her brain malfunction and say such strange things. But as he walked her home, he thought about it. Had she meant it? But she knew that he was with Lisanna and that he wouldn’t be able to return her feelings. But did he want to? What did he feel towards his blonde friend? He knew he loved her, but not love, loved her. At least he didn’t think so.

So then, how was it that when they reached her apartment he didn’t even let her speak as he attacked her lips? How was it that they ended up in her bed, doing the deed not once but several times? How was it that it felt so right?

He had loved waking up with her at his side but the guilt of what they, he, had done was stronger. So before he knew what he was doing, he was out of bed and jumping around as he pulled on his clothes.

That morning, he knew no one could hate themselves as much as he hated himself at that moment. He had just cheated on his girlfriend with his best friends and then basically told his best friend that it was a total mistake but he still wanted to stay friends. Who does that?

But things hadn’t ended there. Things were barely about to start.

Weeks had passed since that faithful night. Weeks where he hadn’t seen her. Weeks where he wondered what was going to happen between them. Has he really lost his best friend? How could he face Lisanna after what had happened?

Unable to stand the pressure of unanswered questions, he went to her apartment. He was going to settle things once and for all. He was going to tell her to forget the events of that night and that they should try to move on, even if it might ruin what they had. But could he go through with it?

He ran his hand anxiously through his disheveled hair when she answered her door. Then he started saying things, he wasn’t even sure what he was saying. Words just poured out of his mouth and he was unable to stop them.

And then she spoke. “I missed you.”  
The words stopped running out of his mouth as his arms drooping at his sides. Then he looked at her, really looked at her. He felt something inside of him snap. Before he knew what was happened, they had somehow ended up in her apartment and in her bed once more. And just like last time, he left her in her bed alone.

They had continued their friendship. The laughed together, they hung out with their friends, and they would always end up in each other arms somehow. And like every other time, he was gone before the sun could make its way up.

He knew he was causing her pain, he could see it in her eyes every time he left her alone in the morning. He heard it every time she told him she loved him and he didn’t say it back. But he never did anything about it. He never left Lisanna and he never left his best friend.

Before they both knew it, years had passed. And before he knew it, he was engaged and on his way to getting married to his first love.  
How he went through it, he didn’t know. He was hurting two of the most important people in his life and he was going through with the marriage.

Even so, after the marriage, their nightly visits continued. He couldn’t let go, he even tried to visit less often, but he knew that he couldn’t, wouldn’t be putting a stop to it anytime soon.

So when Lucy was just gone one day, he knew she had decided it was time to stop. She had stopped it for him. And for a time he had been grateful. But as days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, he could not stand the emptiness he felt without his best friend there.

He became depressed. He slowly stopped meeting his friends and he even stopped being intimate with his wife. Huh, his wife. Could he really call her that? Was he worthy of even being considered an acquaintance after all he had done to her?  
He had decided. He was going to tell her what had happened. He knew what type of consequences to expect but he could not take the guilt anymore. He was done being unfaithful.

He was returning home from work one night, completely determined to tell Lisanna everything. So as he walked into his living room to find the woman he had married a few months prior with a small luggage bag at her side, he knew that she too was strong enough to decide when it was time to stop.

Was he the only weak one around?

“Lisanna . . .” He questioned as he walked into the room, even though he knew where things were going.

The white-haired woman stood up from her chair, one arm across her stomach as she hugged herself. “Natsu . . .” She moved her gaze from the floor to him. “I know, I’ve known about everything since it started.”

He was shocked. “What do you mean?” His voice slightly shook.

“I’ve know why Lucy left. And,” she let out a large, heavy sigh, “I know I should have ended our relationship a long time ago. I knew it the moment you fell in love with her.”

He had not been expecting any of this at all. “What are you talking about? I love you Lisanna? Why would I love Lucy like that? Why are you saying this?” His voice trembled as his anxiety grew.

She just smiled sadly at him. “It might be true that you love me, but not like you love Lucy. Natsu,” she grabbed him by the shoulders and slightly shook him, knowing that he was losing himself in his anxiety. “I’m saying that I’ve know what happened for a long time. And even though I knew, I still married you, hoping that I could get you to love me. But I couldn’t.” She let go of him and pulled back before looking at the floor again. “Natsu,” her voice was soft and sad, “you haven’t made love to me in years.”

That caught his attention. “Wh-what are you talking about? We had sex-”

“No, Natsu, not sex!” She’d finally reached her breaking point. “Love!! You haven’t made love to me in years!!” She took a couple deeps breaths before continuing. “Not since you and Lucy . . .” her voice was sad again.

“. . .” He didn’t know what to say. ‘Sorry’ wouldn’t cut it, no amount of apologizing would ever make any of this okay.

She hugged herself as she looked at him once more. “Natsu, since Lucy left you haven’t been the same. You don’t go out with our friends anymore, you hardly talk to me, much less touch me, and I know you go by her apartment every night before coming back after work.” She hadn’t even bothered to say ‘coming home.’

His hand came to his chest, worriedly patting it. “I-I can change. I’ll work hard and I’ll be good to you, I’ll-”

She closed her eyes and looked away “Natsu, it’s too late for that.” As she picked up her bag, she refused to let him look at her. “Our time is up. You gave me many wonderful memories, and I will always cherish the time we had together. But the truth is, you aren’t mine. You haven’t been for a long time.” She wore a smile as she turned and walked up to him, gently touching his cheek. “Go find her. Be happy.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before walking out.

Is that what she had felt? Every morning that he left her after spending the night tangled in her sheets, is this what Lucy had felt?

He didn’t know how long he stood in that room before he finally got his body to move. He had somehow made his way to the kitchen we he found a stack of paper on the kitchen table.

They were the divorce paper, and it seemed like all they needed was his signature.

He looked over at the stove where a pot sat. Even with everything that had just happened she still managed to make him dinner.

Like a dam, he broke. He leaned against the wall and he slid down, clutching his head in his hands and letting everything out. He cried, he screamed, he yelled, and yet the cold, guilty feeling never left.

~FT~

Days had passed since Lisanna left him a broken mess. But who could blame her when he was the one to blame.

Everything had gotten so messed up. It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. He was not supposed to be in a lone apartment by himself wondering how in the hell things had gotten so messed up. He was supposed to be enjoying the married life, maybe a kid or two by now, with the woman he loved at his side. But that was nowhere near the case at hand.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear his phone ringing, and just like the last 300 times it rang, he ignored it. Didn’t they know that he wanted to be alone?

Not too long after his phone stopped ringing, there was pounding at his door.

“Natsu! Open up damn it! I know you’re in there!”  
It was Gray, and he sounded angry.

“If you don’t open this door in the next 10 seconds you better not blame for the repairs you are gonna need to make later!”

He sounded serious about it too.

“10 . . . 9 . . .”

Natsu had decided that perhaps it was best for him to open door.

He cracked the door open just a bit before answering. “What do you want?” Was that his voice? Did it really sound so . . . dead?

The raven haired man shoved his way into the dark room.

“What the hell is your problem Gray?” Natsu turned to the intruder.

“What’s my problem?” Gray sounded almost hysterical as he turned to face his so-called best friend/rival. “What the hell is your problem?!” He gave the pink-haired man a shove.

Natsu lamely tried to push him off. “What?! Why are you here?! Can’t you see I’m trying to wallow in self-pity alone here?”

“You’ve been cooped up in here for weeks now Natsu! Weeks!”

Had it really been that long?

“Look,” Gray ran a hand through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts and control his temper. “I get it okay, Lucy’s been AWOL for months and Lisanna left, but you have to move on man!”

He felt anger run through him. “How can you say you get it? My best friend left me and now Lisanna is gone too!! You have no idea how I feel or what I’m going through! You think-”

Gray lost it, he punched the poor excuse of a man that had been standing before him.

Natsu laid on the floor, hand to the cheek that currently burned with pain, shocked at what had just happened.

“I know, we all know what happened. We know you and Lucy had been sleeping together before and after the marriage, and we know Lisanna knew. It is one screwed up thing the three of you have here.” Gray crouched next to the defeated man. “But we also knew that you and Lucy loved each other, and even though Lisanna knew as well, she still went through with the marriage. It was fucked up, it’s all fucked up real bad. And you are all to blame here. But,” he offered a hand to his friend, “you might still be able to fix things, with Lucy at least.”

Natsu’s head shot up just as he took his friend’s hand. “What do you mean?”

Pulling his friend up first to stand, he carefully thought about the next words that were about to leave his mouth. “I found Lucy.”

His eyes widen with shock. “Wh-what? How? I mean, she left and,” words frantically left his mouth as he tried to process the information given to him. “No,” and then he stopped. “I can’t go to her, not after all that happened. How can I face her?”

“You still love her don’t you?”

Did he love her? They had been together for so long and after she left he felt empty, nothing was the same. Everything seemed dark and gloomy. Was that love?

“I . . . I don’t know . . .” He whispered.

Gray took Natsu by the shoulders and shook him, hard. “Damn it Natsu! Get your head out of your ass and answer the damn question! Do you or do you not love Lucy?”

Lucy? He missed her, her smiles, the way she giggled, when she was mad at him, the way she looked at him, like he was her everything. So then, did that mean . . . he loved her? All he knew was that he could not keep up without her in his life much longer. He needed to see her, hold her, make sure she was okay, hear her laugh . . . he . . . loved her . . . no not loved, he loves her.

He looked at his friend, life coming back to his eyes. “Yes, I love her. I love Lucy.”

Gray smirked as he released him friend from the death grip he had on him. “About time you realized it.”

“So then, where is she?” He cautiously asked.

“She’s in a town about 4 hours away from here. It’s heading toward the mountains.”

“Mountains?”

The raven-haired man shrugged. “Don’t ask me why she’s there? She just is.”

“So then . . . what do I do now?”

Gray signed, had he really made friend with such an idiot? “Do I have to tell you everything?”

Natsu dumbly nodded.

“Alright, fine. You’re pretty much clueless without me anyways. I’ll help you out but first,” Gray pulled back and pinched his nose, “let’s get you in the shower, you reek.”

As Gray pushed Natsu towards the shower, he couldn’t help but say the last bit of information he had left out. It wasn’t his place to say it, but if Natsu was going to face Lucy he needed to know everything. “There’s one last thing you should know.”

“What is it?”

“She’s pregnant.”

~FT~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m horrible person, I know. I’m sorry you guys, but I gotta leave it here. Originally there was a second chapter to this, but after a lot of editing, a lot of writers block, and the loss of inspiration, I decided it was better to leave it as an angsty one-shot.  
> Before anyone gets mad at me for the similarities you guys may find in the story I’ll let you know that this is my continuation of what I think would happen after amichaelala's story on tumblr, Paramour. It’s a very well written story so please check it out: http://madartiste.tumblr.com/post/103689697390/paramour


End file.
